Незнакомцы в шаттле
by Isca Lox
Summary: Дженовое АУ. Жан-Люк Пикард встречает в космическом шаттле подозрительного незнакомца.


В шаттле было изнуряюще, удручающе душно. Жан-Люк Пикард огляделся и, кренясь на бок под тяжестью ящика с инструментами, побрел в дальний угол. Сегодня, к счастью, народу почти не было – только пара с детьми, двое рабочих в спецовках и какой-то мужчина, выглядящий как коммивояжер мелкого пошиба, – так что можно было надеяться, что во время полета будет не так жарко, как обычно. Космолиниям давно уже следовало обновить парк летательных аппаратов, но они экономили на всем, так что о том, чтобы установить в шаттлах нормальные кондиционеры, и речи не шло.

Еще пятнадцать минут шаттл стоял – пилот не взлетал, в тщетной надежде, что подтянутся еще пассажиры. Но сегодня был выходной и промышленная колония Альтаира-2 обезлюдела до понедельника. Жан-Люк оказался здесь только из-за срочного вызова – протекла труба в цехе по очистке дилития, – а что здесь делали семья с детьми и коммивояжер, было и вовсе не ясно. Не на экскурсию же они летали! Смотреть на Альтаире было совершенно не на что, если, конечно, вы не находили привлекательными бесконечно длинные промышленные цеха и грязные карьеры.

– Дамы и господа, – хрипло пролаял пилот, наконец смирившийся с тем, что сегодня дополнительная выручка ему не светит, – прошу вас пристегнуться и не вставать со своих мест до приземления шаттла. Удачного полета, надеюсь, вы воспользуетесь услугами нашей компании снова! – Последняя фраза прозвучала как издевательство, потому что больше никто на Альтаир-2 не летал. Кому нужна маленькая промышленная колония на границах Федерации?

Жан-Люк нащупал замок от ремня безопасности и пристегнулся, сардонически усмехнувшись собственной дисциплинированности, – за неполный год учебы в Академии Звездного флота в него накрепко вбили привычку соблюдать правила безопасности на космических кораблях. Остальные пассажиры полностью проигнорировали требование пилота, зная, что никто не придет проверять – на экипаже компания тоже экономила. Мощная мамаша пыталась одновременно укачивать младенца и кормить ребенка постарше, а ее мелкогабаритный муж делал вид, что погрузился в чтение пада, хотя сам украдкой косился то на жену, то на остальных пассажиров. Коммивояжер копался в большом потрепанном саквояже антикварного вида, а рабочие пытались уснуть под детские крики, разлегшись в неудобных креслах.

Шаттл мелко затрясся и фыркнул. Двигатели тоже неплохо было бы поменять, но те стоили гораздо дороже кондиционера, так что и тут шансов не было. Пикард, который за год учебы успел прослушать вводный курс по космотехнике, а потому прекрасно представлял, чем грозит отказ двигателя при взлете, вцепился в подлокотник так, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев, и уставился в экран, замаскированный под иллюминатор. Вид при взлете был всегда один и тот же: красное безоблачное небо и огромные заводы, чернеющие на его фоне. Жан-Люк в очередной раз подумал, что это должна быть видеозапись, потому что в ней никогда ничего не менялось, а затем, что глупо всегда при взгляде на экран думать одно и то же, и тут они взлетели.

Заводы резко ушли вниз, а красное небо начало выцветать, почернело и покрылось бледной сыпью звезд. Они выходили в открытый космос. Жан-Люк отвернулся и вдруг задался вопросом, понравилось бы ему все время видеть вокруг себя только черную пустоту, усеянную звездами. Если бы он тогда не вылетел из Академии, у него были бы все шансы наблюдать космические пейзажи двадцать четыре часа в сутки, тридцать дней в месяц, двенадцать месяцев в год. Интересно, не устал бы он от такого однообразия? Пикард покачал головой и хмыкнул себе под нос. Можно подумать, сейчас его жизнь была разнообразной! Двухчасовой перелет утром, день монотонной работы с перерывом на сухой паек, потому что свежие обеды здесь слишком дороги, двухчасовой перелет обратно и бесконечные скандалы дома. Может быть, не стоило так рано жениться, в который раз подумал он. Был бы он более счастлив, если бы закончил Академию и пошел в Звездный флот? Беверли была хорошей женщиной, они ему до сих пор нравилась, и сильно, но она смертельно уставала на работе, да и характер у нее был тот еще, так что их семейная жизнь всегда была беспокойной, а за последний год рябь на воде каким-то образом успела превратиться в штормовые волны. Видимо, это был один из тех кризисов отношений, через которые проходят все пары и про которые так любят писать психологи. Но как бы то ни было, последнее время Жан-Люк все чаще и чаще ловил себя на том, что сожалеет об упущенных возможностях и думает, что было бы, если... если бы он не встретил Беверли, если бы он не ушел из Академии, если бы, если бы… если бы жизнь его проходила в окружении звезд, а не грязной посуды, протекающих труб и орущей жены?

– Космос, последний рубеж… – вдруг нараспев произнес у него над ухом чей-то голос, и Жан-Люк вздрогнул, потому что тот слишком хорошо вписался в его раздумья.

Пикард обернулся, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с коммивояжером. Тот успел незаметно пересесть в кресло напротив и теперь тоже пялился в экран с таким видом, будто ничего поразительнее звезд и быть не могло. При этом он далеко подался вперед, всем своим видом выражая заинтересованность, и в результате его острый нос оказался в неприличной близости от лица Жана-Люка.  
Пикард отпрянул.

– Простите, не хотел вас напугать, – улыбнулся коммивояжер, отчего его лицо сразу приобрело донельзя глумливый вид.  
– Вы меня не напугали, – соврал Жан-Люк и снова отвернулся к звездам.

Разговаривать с незнакомцами во время перелетов он никогда не любил и старался отшить болтливых попутчиков как можно раньше. Но от коммивояжера так просто было не избавиться. Нимало не смущаясь тем, что собеседник отвернулся, он сделал широкий жест и еще раз продекламировал:  
– Космос, последний рубеж! А вот вам никогда не хотелось видеть перед собой космический пейзаж двадцать четыре часа в сутки, тридцать дней в месяц, круглогодично? Как по мне, так это весьма привлекательный вариант!

Жан-Люк удивленно посмотрел на попутчика, который только что умудрился повторить его мысль почти слово в слово. Тот что, читал его мысли? Телепаты в здешних местах встречались редко, но силтирианцы изредка прилетали на заработки, да еще кориане и витианцы приезжали на завод пару раз. Но этот тип на вид не отличался от обычного человека.

– Я спросил, не мечтали ли вы когда-нибудь быть исследователем космоса? Энсином, офицером мостика, храбрым и преданным старшим помощником или, чего уж мелочиться, героическим капитаном корабля?! – коммивояжер мечтательно вздохнул. – Эх, как по мне, так это лучший выбор для таких людей, как мы с вами! Прошу прощения за излишнюю фамильярность, – добавил он, заметив неодобрительный взгляд Жана-Люка. – Но я сразу почувствовал к вам иррациональное расположение. В вас чувствуется сила характера. Цельность, знаете ли, вот хорошее слово! Да, да, цельность и завершенность. И вы не похожи на тех примитивных идиотов, которые составляют большую часть человечества!

Жан-Люк вежливо улыбнулся и промолчал, надеясь, что, не дождавшись ответа, навязчивый попутчик все же отстанет. Тот нравился ему все меньше и меньше, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Жан-Люк болезненно воспринимал любые попытки незнакомых людей говорить с ним на эту тему – она была слишком личной, слишком неприятной, и Пикарду вовсе не хотелось, чтобы в эту плохо зажившую рану тыкали грязными пальцами. Он и с Беверли-то никогда не поднимал этот вопрос, рассудив, что лучше забыть об упущенном шансе раз и навсегда. Однако коммивояжера так просто было не остановить. Нимало не смущаясь холодным приемом, он продолжал разглагольствовать:  
– Знаете, вы сразу произвели на меня впечатление человека, склонного к приключениям. Ведь вы азартны и не боитесь опасностей, я угадал? Ну, скажите же?  
– Я? – Пикард усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Боюсь, что вы ошибаетесь. Я самый скучный человек в этом секторе галактики. Меня интересуют только работа и дом.  
– Не верю! – горячо воскликнул коммивояжер и замахал руками, как ветряная мельница. – Я вам совершенно не верю! Я все понимаю, личные обстоятельства, тяжелая жизнь, отсутствие свободного времени. Но в глубине души вы рисковый человек! Лидер, способный к решительным действиям! Я прекрасно разбираюсь в людях, и вас я сразу же раскусил!  
– Позвольте, – рассмеялся Пикард, – но единственные мои подчиненные – это трубы канализации. Ими я действительно неплохо командую, хотя по временам мне и приходится прибегать к физическому насилию. – В подтверждение своих слов он указал на внушительного размера ящик с инструментами.  
– Нет, не может быть, – энергично закачал головой коммивояжер. – Ну неужели я так жестоко ошибся? Неужели вы никогда не совершали рисковых поступков?  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Пикард, не сомневаясь, что говорит правду, но тут же понял, что соврал.

Перед глазами всплыла картина: он сам, молодой и отчаянный, смеется, глядя на нож в собственной груди. Ножом его пырнул наусикаанец после того, как проиграл в дом-джот. Да, как он мог забыть – ведь когда-то он и правда любил азартные игры и не боялся рисковать. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения – в его деле важнее всего были методичность и дотошность, а не склонность к риску или любовь к азарту, а сменить работу ему в ближайшие годы вряд ли светило – разве что его повысили бы до главного техника. Но, учитывая вредный характер его теперешнего босса, и это казалось сомнительным.

Но все же... Неужели незнакомец был прав и жизнь так его изменила? Нет, все дело было в том, что тогда он болезненно переживал свой вынужденный уход из Академии и потому отчаянно нарывался на неприятности. Затем он смирился и желание рисковать прошло само собой. Да и как вообще ему может ставить диагноз человек, который даже имени его не знает?

Жан-Люк гневно сверкнул глазами в сторону попутчика, и тот снова подозрительно быстро угадал, в чем дело:  
– Позвольте представиться, я Кью, – сказал он, резко меняя тему. – Простите, я совсем забыл о хороших манерах и обычаях, которые… у вас здесь приняты! А вы...  
– Пикард, – кивнул Жан-Люк, решив ограничиться фамилией.

Значит, перед ним все-таки был телепат? Коммивояжер сам косвенно признал только что, что он не отсюда. Интересно, кто он и куда держит путь?  
– Невероятно приятно, просто невероятно! – осклабился Кью. – Счастлив познакомиться! Я вижу, вы мне все еще не доверяете, так что позвольте немного рассказать о себе. Так вам будет легче понять, что меня не следует опасаться.  
– Конечно! – выбрал наименьшее из зол Жан-Люк. Если уж попутчик не хотел отвязаться, то пусть лучше говорит сам, чем лезет в душу. Та и без чужого вмешательства в последнее время изрядно болела.

Кью откинулся в кресле, сложив пальцы домиком, и посмотрел на Жан-Люка внимательными карими глазами.  
– Дело в том, что я очень могущественный… человек. Богатый, влиятельный и известный. Я привык получать все что хочу и делать только то, что хочу.

Пикард не смог удержаться от скептического взгляда, и Кью рассмеялся:  
– Конечно, вы можете мне не верить, у вас есть полное право! Но то, что вы видите перед собой, – он провел рукой сверху вниз, указывая на свой дешевый безвкусный костюм, старенький саквояж и потертые ботинки, – не более чем маскировка.  
– Ну надо же! – не удержался от сарказма Жан-Люк. – И что же привело вас в этот убогий шаттл?

Кью пожал плечами, будто ответ казался ему очевидным:  
– Я здесь исключительно из-за вас. Вы мне полностью подходите.  
– Из-за меня? – Жан-Люк вгляделся в прищуренные глаза мнимого богача. Уж не сумасшедший ли был перед ним? Это объяснило бы и внезапные попадания в точку – была же какая-то психическая болезнь, о которой много писали пару лет назад, – кажется, ригелианская ментальная лихорадка. Вирус, поражающий мозг и постепенно разрушающий его. Кажется, одним из симптомов там были внезапные приступы телепатии. Может, стоило осторожно поинтересоваться у этого Кью, не болела ли у него голова в последнее время?  
– С головой у меня все в порядке! – отмахнулся тот, и Пикард напрягся еще сильнее. – Да и речь сейчас не обо мне, а о вас. – Кью таинственно огляделся по сторонам и перешел на громкий шепот: – Ведь вы женаты, я угадал? И я тоже. И именно это делает вас идеальным кандидатом для взаимовыгодного обмена. Ну, и еще то,что вы не такой идиот, как все остальные!

Кстати, этот Кью мог быть и мошенником. Иначе для чего ему было сегодня летать в колонию? Вероятно, он хотел воспользоваться моментом и стащить что-нибудь нужное из цехов. Тот же дилитий, например. Что у него вообще в саквояже? Тот казался набитым под завязку.  
– Там латина, – ответил Кью на не заданный вслух вопрос. – Только т-с-с-с-с, это большой секрет! Пусть это останется между нами. Она тоже для обмена.  
– Какого еще обмена? – настороженно поинтересовался Жан-Люк.

Нет, все-таки это был природный телепат. Для страдающего ригелианской лихорадкой вид у Кью был слишком здоровый.  
– Все очень просто, мон шер, – Кью ослепительно улыбнулся. – Как я уже объяснил, у меня есть практически все, что нужно для полноценной жизни: власть, могущество, сила. Я привык наслаждаться полной свободой действий. Однако не так давно я совершил непростительную ошибку. – Он сделал драматичную паузу и развел руками. – Я женился. В общем-то, у меня тогда не было выбора, все дело было в революции, долге, ответственности и всем таком. Долго объяснять суть дела, скажу лишь, что я был вынужден так поступить. Ну а потом… вы знаете, как это бывает: дом, семья, жена, ребенок, семья, дом, ребенок, жена, и времени больше ни на что не остается! Уверен, уж вы-то точно меня понимаете!  
– Не уверен, – ответил Жан-Люк. – Я вполне счастлив в браке.  
– Не спорю! – горячо замахал на него руками Кью. – И я тоже ну просто поразительно счастлив! Но то ли это счастье, которое нужно конкретно мне или конкретно вам? Ведь если бы вы не женились, ваша жизнь могла бы сложиться совсем по-другому. И сейчас вы испытывали бы счастье иного рода: счастье открытия новых звезд и планет, счастье встреч с неизведанным и непознанным. Вы же ушли из Академии из-за этой вашей Беверли, так?

Пикард открыл было рот, чтобы наконец спросить, читает ли Кью его мысли, но тот его опередил:  
– Да, читаю, – ответил он до того, как вопрос прозвучал. – Но это совершено не важно! Важно то, что я предлагаю вам сделку. Видите ли, мою жену все устраивает. Я предлагал ей уйти, но она прилипла ко мне как банный лист. Избавиться от нее я тоже не могу – если вдруг она… пропадет, исчезнет навсегда, ну, вы поняли, первым делом подозрение падет на меня. Но недавно мне пришла в голову гениальная мысль, – Кью посмотрел на Пикарда с торжеством ученого, совершившего открытие огромной важности, – убийство по обмену!  
– Что? – поразился Жан-Люк.  
– Да, убийство по обмену. Если я избавлю вас от вашей жены, а вы меня от моей, то наши жизни радикально изменятся в лучшую сторону. Мы оба получим то, чего в глубине души хотим больше всего. Приключения! Новые горизонты! Неизведанные уголки галактики!

Кью все больше воодушевлялся от собственной речи, а Пикард все больше и больше напрягался. Сумасшедший или мошенник, не важно – ясно было, что от этого Кью в любом случае стоило держаться подальше!  
– Вы предлагаете мне убить вашу жену, а вы, взамен, убьете мою? – переспросил Жан-Люк, оглядывая остальных пассажиров. Нет, если Кью на него нападет, тут ему точно никто не поможет.  
– Ну, не то чтобы убить… – протянул Кью. – Тут я был неточен. Преувеличил, ради красного словца, – он развел руками и улыбнулся, демонстрируя раскаяние, – я, конечно же, не буду никого убивать, я выше этого! Я просто сделаю так, – он щелкнул пальцами, – и Беверли исчезнет из вашей жизни навсегда. Ну, или не совсем исчезнет – возможно, вы просто встретите ее в другом месте и в другое время, возможно, у вас уже будет на тот момент девушка, так что вы не начнете встречаться. А может, я сделаю так, что Беверли будет младше вас, или наоборот, намного старше, так что вы не подойдете друг другу по возрасту. Тут масса возможностей! В общем, никакого убийства с моей стороны не потребуется. С вашей, впрочем, тоже – моя жена бессмертна, и убить ее попросту невозможно.  
– Да? – Пикард саркастически посмотрел на Кью. – И как же я должен буду от нее избавиться?  
– Вот уж не знаю, придумаете что-нибудь! – Его странный попутчик беспечно пожал плечами. – И знать не хочу, что вы там решите! Чтобы меня не заподозрили, я ничего не должен знать о ваших планах, совсем ничего! И да, я понимаю, что задача перед вами стоит более сложная, чем передо мной, особенно учитывая, что возможности у вас, людей, поразительно ограничены. Поэтому я предлагаю вам бонус. Довесок, так сказать, – Кью снова таинственно понизил голос и открыл саквояж, повернув его так, чтобы содержимое не было видно остальным пассажирам. Он не соврал – внутри и правда была латина, много латины. Такого ее количества Пикард не видел никогда в жизни. – Ведь эта штука у вас ценится, я прав? Ну что, вы согласны?

Жан-Люк усмехнулся и покачал головой. Нет, все-таки это было безумие. Какой-то сумасшедший богач сбежал из клиники и теперь пристает к случайным попутчикам со своей маниакальной бредовой идеей.  
– Позвольте, я повторю, чтобы убедиться, что все правильно понял, – сказал Пикард осторожно. – Вы хотите, чтобы я избавил вас от бессмертной жены, и взамен предлагаете изменить мою судьбу так, чтобы я вообще не женился на Беверли?  
– И еще чемодан латины, – поспешил добавить Кью.  
– И чемодан латины, конечно, как я мог упустить это из вида! Да уж, от такой сделки никак нельзя отказаться! – голос Жан-Люка был полон сарказма, но Кью предпочел его не заметить.  
– Вот и отлично, я знал, что мы быстро найдем общий язык! – он довольно потер руки. – Ну что же, тогда можем считать, что сделка состоялась!  
– Нет, я совсем не это… – начал Пикард, но понял, что говорит с пустым креслом. Странный попутчик вдруг исчез, просто растворился в воздухе, будто его здесь никогда и не было. Саквояж пропал вместе со своим безумным владельцем.

Пикард поспешно отстегнул ремень безопасности и поднялся на ноги, чтобы оглядеть ряды кресел. Значит, сделка все же не состоялась? Хотя как такая сделка вообще могла состояться? Кажется, этот Кью заразил его своим безумием. Жан-Люк покачал головой и еще раз тщательно осмотрелся по сторонам. Мамаша все также укачивала ребенка, ее муж делал вид, что спит, а рабочие и правда спали, трогательно касаясь друг друга головами. Кажется, его попутчик пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. А может, его здесь и не было? Может быть, это сам Жан-Люк заразился какой-нибудь дрянью и теперь галлюцинирует? Пикард прижал ладонь ко лбу. Вроде бы температуры у него не было. Было ясно одно – с ним только что произошло что-то очень странное. Оставалось надеяться, что происшествие не повлечет за собой никаких последствий и останется одним из тех забавных казусов или курьезных странностей, о которых хорошо рассказывать в кругу друзей.

Жан-Люк снова уселся и, пристегнув ремень, уставился в экран, решив пока выкинуть встречу из головы – произошедшее было слишком абсурдным для логического анализа, а значит, и думать тут было не о чем.

– Просим вас пристегнуть ремни, шаттл входит в атмосферу планеты, – заговорил пилот, и Жан-Люк сосредоточился на этих обыденных словах.

А затем шаттл приземлился, и Пикард отправился домой, где старательно не вспоминал о Кью и странном предложении до самого вечера. И только перед сном Жан-Люк позволил себе снова во всех деталях проиграть в уме сегодняшнюю встречу. Впрочем, понятнее она от этого не стала, и он вскоре уснул.

И спал, пока прямо над ухом не раздался взволнованный голос Райкера:  
– Капитан, вы меня слышите, – орал тот по громкой связи сквозь чудовищной силы помехи. – У нас проблемы! По «Энтерпрайзу» стреляли, отказал один двигатель. Капитан, вы меня слышите? Капитан, да проснитесь же!  
– Да, да, я уже! Иду на мостик, – ответил Пикард хриплым после сна голосом и начал поспешно натягивать форму. – Кто на нас напал?  
– Неизвестное судно, в базе данных ничего похожего нет. Лучше вам посмотреть самому, корабль очень странный!  
– Буду через минуту, конец связи! – отрезал Жан-Люк, обуваясь и бросаясь к дверям.

По пути он споткнулся об очень жесткий и тяжелый саквояж, которого в его каюте точно не должно было быть, и здорово ушиб ногу, но выяснять, что это было и откуда взялось, не было времени. «Энтерпрайз» вляпался в очередную передрягу, и капитану нужно было спешить на мостик, чтобы разобраться с новой неизведанной опасностью и решить еще одну странную проблему. В последнее время таких приключений на голову Жана-Люка выпадало более чем достаточно – они просто бегали за ним по пятам, но он не жаловался на жизнь. В конце концов, свою судьбу он выбрал сам.


End file.
